


Nuée de bulles

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, S&M, Water Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils avaient toujours été séparés par une vitre jusqu'à la mort d'Orochimaru. Rejoignant tous deux la team Hebi, le prisonnier et la tortionnaire ne pouvaient que manifester de l'hostilité l'un envers l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la vérité n'éclate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuée de bulles

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Thème : Bondage et compagnie – Comme un poisson dans l'eau pour la communauté 30 interdits  
> Version bêta-lectée par becca86  
> Avertissements : Comme le thème l'indique, il y a du bondage. A ne pas reproduire puisque les liens ne doivent jamais être immergés à la légère (en séchant, ils se resserrent et c'est dangereux). Mention de torture au tout début.

Une nuée de bulles.

Seule preuve de son cri silencieux.

Puis ce regard de haine partagé, reflet d'une rage sourde, au creux de leurs êtres blessés.

Karin aurait juré que ses dents pointues avaient grincé sous la douleur. Elle se permit un petit sourire dédaigneux à l'encontre de son prisonnier dans son aquarium étroit.

Parfait, sa colère augmentait. Plus le sujet résistait, plus il devenait obéissant une fois brisé. En attendant, il restait aussi dangereux qu'une bête sauvage. Kabuto ne cessait de le lui répéter au creux de l'oreille. Par expérience personnelle, elle ne pouvait que confirmer.

Ce Suigestu lui filait pas mal de fil à retordre. Tout de même.

Quand son superviseur eut le dos tourné, elle activa la pompe à morphine pour soulager ses souffrances. Elle ajouta ensuite un produit dopant de sa confection pour favoriser sa guérison.

De tous ses sujets d'expérience, il était le seul capable de s'échapper alors elle n'allait pas saborder sa chance. Elle espérait juste qu'il en aurait très bientôt l'occasion.

Derrière le verre, les yeux délavés devenaient flous sous l'effet des calmants. Cette lueur rebelle ne disparaissait jamais complètement et la transperçait littéralement. Elle aurait tellement aimé mourir sous l'intensité de ce regard pour s'échapper elle aussi de cette prison sordide.

Elle posa malgré elle la main sur la surface froide pour le contempler en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il était tellement magnifique dans cet abandon factice.

Quand il serait enfin libre, Suigestu ferait la peau à la femme hautaine qu'elle était en apparence. Karin était persuadée qu'il s'en était fait la promesse.

Seulement le destin en décida autrement.

Dans la pénombre du repaire, entre deux tours de gardes, elle avait réussi à approcher le favori de son maître.

« Si tu me promets d'assurer ma protection, je te donne toutes les informations que tu souhaites sur Orochimaru, susurra-t-elle, certaine des ambitions de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est un jeu risqué, Karin.

\- Et comment le vaincre. »

Appâté, Sasuke eut un mince sourire flattant son intelligence. Karin insista pour se rendre plus convaincante.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre, j'ai tout à gagner. Sors-moi d'ici !

\- De toute façon, je comptais t'intégrer à mon équipe. Tes dons me seront très utiles.

\- Marché conclu, Sasuke.

\- Suigestu viendra avec nous.

\- Comment ça ? Prendre Sui…

\- Moins fort ! On pourrait nous surprendre… J'ai besoin de lui.

\- Ce sera ingérable entre nous, es-tu bien sûr ?

\- Évidemment, j'inspire la crainte. Il ne s'en prendra pas à toi.

\- Orochimaru n'a pas vraiment de corps, il n'est qu'un esprit plus ou moins rattaché à celui qui l'emprunte.

\- Merci, Karin, pour l'information. Je viendrai te chercher le moment venu. »

* * *

« Hé, binocles…

\- Je ne veux pas te causer, le thon !

\- On voit ton string dépasser de ton short… Jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible ! Un pauvre élastique entre deux montagnes de cellulite, il est vraiment à plaindre.

\- Quoi ? »

Au rire de Suigestu, Karin maudit son réflexe de femme à regarder ses fesses en se contorsionnant.

« J'avais raison, t'es ce genre de femme ! On sait ce qu'elle a en dessous. » hurla-t-il, victorieux.

Depuis son intégration dans Hebi, Karin vivait un véritable enfer. Certains diront qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable de se plaindre d'être entourée de trois jeunes hommes vigoureux, après avoir passé son adolescence enfermée dans un souterrain rance en compagnie de Kabuto et d'Orochimaru. La compagnie du médecin prodige lui avait coupé toutes pulsions qui se réveillaient à présent gentiment avec le trio d'adonis.

Premier point.

Leur équipe était hétéroclite et composée de timbrés. Sasuke cherchait le fratricide, Suigestu avait quelques séquelles, et Juugo, ne parlons même pas de Juugo… Et, en ce qui la concernait, elle doutait d'être la plus saine d'esprit.

Deuxième point.

Et la guerre était déclarée entre elle et Suigestu pour cette sombre histoire de torture.

Troisième point.

Suigestu était impossible depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas la clouer contre un mur, l'éviscérer, et autres joyeusetés jusqu'à la laisser se vider de son sang. Il suffisait que Sasuke ait le dos tourné pour qu'une tentative dans ce sens ait lieu, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Et pourtant, elle lui faisait de la résistance.

Le frisson du danger la poussait à exciter l'agressivité de son partenaire, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu dangereux où la mort la guettait au tournant. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à le narguer sans rien craindre, elle se sentait revivre ainsi un peu plus chaque jour.

« Suigestu, bois à ta gourde et fous-moi la paix !

\- Oh, vexée ! Alors, on porte des petits dessous affriolants pour notre chef !

\- Désolée de briser tes fantasmes, mais mes boxers en coton n'ont rien de coquin. »

Karin baissa légèrement son short pour montrer un bout de tissu blanc alors que Suigestu, choqué, faisait la grimace.

« Je ne fantasme pas sur toi !

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous montrer vos sous-vêtements, on pourra avancer, râla Sasuke.

\- C'est encore lui qui traîne à boire au goulot !

\- Si je n'avais pas à éliminer toutes les vacheries que tu m'as injectées, j'irais plus vite ! »

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent avec hargne, avant que Sasuke se mette à soupirer de lassitude. Karin l'avait pourtant prévenu que le sujet serait mis sur le tapis.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te garder en vie en attendant que Monsieur Uchiha se décide.

\- Tu m'as torturé, espèce de sale trainée ! »

La gifle partit toute seule pour finir en éclaboussure. Suigestu attrapa son poignet pour le serrer jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Il en avait de la poigne.

« Il n'y a plus de vitres entre nous, je vais te…

\- Ça suffit ! »

Suigestu eut un regard mauvais envers leur chef, avant de la lâcher avec répugnance.

« Je n'ai même pas envie de toucher cette immondice. » lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Ce dégoût dans le regard des hommes lui faisait énormément de mal et il l'avait deviné. Appuyer sur les points douloureux, il en jubilait.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme toutes les autres, c'est-à-dire en batailles d'eau entrecoupées de lourds silences et de trêves passagères.

Ils trouvèrent leur bonheur dans une auberge ce soir-là. Sasuke eut même la délicatesse de lui octroyer une chambre personnelle.

Bien qu'elle appréciât l'attention, ce n'était qu'une occasion en or pour Suigestu d'arriver à ses fins. Elle le vit dans l'éclat meurtrier de ses prunelles au comptoir pendant la commande du chef, et depuis, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux comme un prédateur certain de ravir sa proie.

« Si je retrouve Karin en petits morceaux, je te jure de te faire vivre le même supplice, annonça Sasuke à leur partenaire sanguinaire.

\- Loin de moi l'idée…

\- En beaucoup plus lent.

\- Message reçu. »

Karin était mal à l'aise en entrant dans sa chambre, car la menace n'eut l'air d'effrayer le ninja de Kiri que le temps du repas. Cette délectation sordide sur le visage de Suigestu lui avait donné des frissons quand Sasuke avait annoncé qu'il partait en reconnaissance toute la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire avec les promesses vengeresses de Sasuke. Il ne fallait surtout pas montrer à l'autre qu'elle s'inquiétait pour si peu. Ce pourrait le pousser à agir. Elle souhaita bonne nuit aux garçons en ignorant superbement l'attitude néfaste de son tortionnaire.

Karin ne changea rien à ses habitudes, même si elle guettait tout bruit ou présence suspects de manière plus alerte.

En sifflotant, la jeune femme chercha dans ses affaires son nécessaire de toilette, tout en tendant toujours ses sens au maximum. Suigestu était toujours auprès de Juugo, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Rien à craindre.

La rouquine élimina rapidement les bandages qui l'enserraient. Qui l'étouffaient, à vrai dire. Elle s'empara ensuite de sa serviette, en fuyant volontairement le miroir de la salle d'eau, pour se réfugier sous la douche. Elle tourna le robinet avec frénésie. Et l'eau purifiante dégoulina sur ses épaules. Chaude, quasi brulante, comme pour chasser la honte. Elle porta ses mains à son visage en inspirant bruyamment. C'était toujours une épreuve.

Karin ferma les yeux en apercevant les trainées rosées dégoulinantes de ses nombreuses plaies.

Ses cheveux à la couleur de sang se répandirent et se collèrent à ses épaules comme une preuve supplémentaire de ses traumatismes. La ninja frotta sa peau pour faire disparaître les marques presque avec hystérie. C'était toujours un supplice que de constater l'état de son corps de ses yeux.

On ne voyait rien de l'extérieur, tout était caché à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'apaiser en voyant les marques les plus récentes se gommer sous ses attentions, elle se raidit sous l'arrêt du jet d'eau.

Les sens en alerte, elle comprit les desseins de son adversaire. Suigestu s'était glissé dans les canalisations. Elle se saisit du pommeau de douche en hauteur pour le diriger vers le bac, mais ce fut trop tard.

Son ancien prisonnier surgit dans l'espace confiné pour l'attraper sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir à temps. Il la colla à lui d'un bras à sa taille alors qu'il l'étranglait presque avec l'autre sous sa gorge.

« Alors, la situation se retourne contre toi. Sale trainée !

\- Suigetsu, lâche-moi.

\- Pas question, tu vas souffrir à ton tour. » lâcha-t-il avec hargne.

Karin se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle empêchait des larmes de se répandre sur ses joues. Elle ne put empêcher son corps de trembler de mauvais souvenirs au contact de leurs peaux nues. Elle avait peur, elle était tétanisée. Il pouvait le sentir et s'en délecter. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Et elle craignait le pire.

Suigetsu surenchérit :

« Maintenant que tu n'es plus protégée par Sasuke, tu fais moins la maligne.

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement, balbutia-t-elle. Sasuke te le fera payer au centuple.

\- Je peux m'offrir le luxe de t'effrayer, ce n'est pas cher payé pour tout ce que tu m'as fait… »

A sa surprise, Suigetsu s'arrêta dans sa diatribe, puis il relâcha un peu sa prise en murmurant contre son oreille.

« Du sang partout… Des marques partout… Où que je pose mes yeux sur toi.

\- Tu sais maintenant, alors pars. Et gardes ça pour toi.

\- Oh, pas question ! »

Elle tremblait encore dans ses bras qui se mirent à glisser le long de son corps. Elle éprouva à ce geste doux autant de répugnance que d'attirance, ce qui la déstabilisa. Il pouvait le sentir et s'en délecter.

Son ancienne cible l'enveloppa dans sa serviette avec prévenance, puis il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Puis il ne la toucha pas, mais il resta près d'elle sans parler. Avec une mine pensive, il l'observait, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part.

Ce silence la tuait.

C'était anormal entre eux.

De plus, son seul tortionnaire avait toujours refusé de lui adresser le moindre mot tandis qu'il la brisait complètement. Jour après jour. Nuit après nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne comme lui. Qu'elle recherche la souffrance tout comme elle aimait l'administrer. Un cercle vicieux.

« C'est Kabuto, hein ? » demanda presque innocemment Suigetsu à ses côtés, les poignets sur ses genoux et la tête penchée.

Karin ne put que hocher la tête devant sa sollicitude sincère. Les traits du jeune homme étaient détendus comme s'il avait attendu depuis longtemps la levée de ce secret. Comme si, en la perçant enfin à jour, il pouvait se rapprocher d'elle et aussi réaliser ce qu'il se cachait derrière son ancienne prison de verre.

A sa grande surprise, Suigestu la prit dans ses bras tout contre lui dans une étreinte qu'elle aurait presque pu qualifier d'aimant. Et quand il dit ces mots, elle se sentit très proche de lui.

« Alors, on est pareils tous les deux. Avec cette rage au ventre, ce dégoût de soi, et cette irrépréhensible envie de faire du mal… Tu peux me comprendre…

\- Oui, je te comprends. Et j'ai tout fait pour que l'autre ne te touche pas… Je…

\- Je sais maintenant, ça ira mieux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait de ton mieux. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Karin se sentit tellement bien, comme libérée d'un fardeau, qu'elle se détendit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en lui souriant. Et le baiser qui s'ensuivit ne lui parut pas déplacé comme les légères caresses sur ses épaules et ses jambes. Ils avaient le goût du pardon et de l'abandon même si elle ne pouvait lui donner plus pour l'instant. Et il y avait ce besoin de fusion dans leur détresse et dans leur malheur.

Suigetsu la porta jusqu'à son lit pour soigner ses blessures. Et bien que son regard s'attardât sur son corps avec une lueur qui lui faisait du bien, il ne tenta rien par respect pour elle. Tout ceci la réconforta.

« On se revoit demain. Pour se charrier, comme d'habitude.

\- Comme d'habitude. »

Depuis, tout allait pour le mieux dans l'équipe, même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher de temps à autre. Ils continuaient à se battre et à titiller la patience de l'autre sans ne plus aborder les sujets tabous. Une complicité nouvelle les liait, approfondie par leurs anciennes relations de tortionnaires et de prisonniers.

Ils avaient franchis de nombreux pas dans leur relation jusqu'à les amener à revivre des séances où leur contrôle était mis à mal. Ils avaient désormais confiance l'un en l'autre que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou que ce soit pour franchir les limbes du plaisir. Ceci les avait amenés à bien des excès où la connaissance de l'autre avait fixé autant de limites et d'interdits que de permissivité dans bien des domaines. Dominer ou soumettre l'autre dans leurs jeux devenait une habitude qu'il ne pouvait renier. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était une façon d'exorciser pour eux toutes ces années de tortures et de craintes.

Karin avait laissé son amant lui tourner autour tout en la ligotant. Avec confiance. Il n'y aurait pas de marques parce que Suigetsu maîtrisait l'art du bondage japonais. Pas de traces. Jamais. Elle l'avait exigé.

La pulpe de ses doigts dessinait des langues de feu sur sa peau alors que le cordage l'échauffait quelque peu. C'était si bon d'être entièrement nue entre ses mains. Elle inspira fortement quand il passa sa main large sur son ventre qui se creusa d'un soupir.

S'abandonner ainsi lui permettait de rejeter sa honte devant la chose. Elle n'était plus que son instrument qu'il maniait de ses doigts habiles pour lui faire atteindre la jouissance ultime. Elle tressauta quand il joua avec la pointe sensible de ses seins tout en soufflant à ses oreilles d'exprimer sa joie. Elle le fit attendre alors qu'il poussait la caresse jusqu'à une pointe de douleur agréable. Elle gémit pour son plaisir. Alors qu'il continuait son activité de liage, elle pouvait sentir son érection dans le creux de ses reins, ce qui l'excitait. L'attente serait longue, ce qui décuplait le plaisir.

Karin se sentait tellement désirable dans ses bons soins, tout comme elle se sentait tellement femme à chaque fois qu'il la possédait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que leurs malheurs les réuniraient plus qu'ils ne les diviseraient. Et elle en était ravie alors qu'il maniait son corps avec délicatesse.

Après de nombreux nœuds compliqués, elle se retrouva les poings liés dans le dos, les chevilles attachées l'une contre l'autre et le corps parés de nombreux maillages.

« Tu es magnifique, ma jolie. Laisse-toi faire. »

Elle cambra son dos pour frotter sa tête contre lui alors qu'il lui enlevait le bandeau sur ses yeux. Aveugle, jamais très longtemps.

Karin vit dans son regard qu'il était émoustillé par la situation. Il avait ce léger sourire qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Elle était totalement détendue alors que le corps de son compagnon se décomposait pour la faire glisser jusqu'au bassin peu profond tout en douceur.

Dès qu'elle entra dans l'eau, elle put sentir le corps de son amant se fondre avec l'environnement. Et les attouchements devinrent plus intenses alors qu'elle n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre. Elle se retint le plus longtemps possible mais ses gémissements de plaisir lui échappèrent malgré elle. Suigestu revenait à la charge de manière différente frôlant ses zones érogènes partout et nulle part à la fois. L'élément liquide semblait vivre tout autour d'elle, et elle avait l'impression de faire l'amour avec toute cette masse à la fois. C'était plus qu'aphrodisiaque alors qu'elle s'abandonnait aux caresses de son amant de plus en plus osées. Vulnérable, elle se laissait emporter dans ce tourbillon de sensations.

Une nuée de bulles.

Seule preuve de son cri silencieux.

Puis ce regard d'amour partagé, reflet d'une rage sourde, au creux de leurs êtres blessés.

Karin inspira fortement quand il la redressa avec un petit rire gêné. Il n'y avait plus de vitres. Plus aucun écran n'était entre eux. Elle savait qu'il éprouvait de la culpabilité en étant allé trop loin.

« On y retourne, fit-elle pour briser la glace.

\- On reprend où on en était. Je ferai plus attention.

\- Et comment ! Tu me fais languir. »

Apparemment refroidi par ses jeux d'eau, il se lova entre ses cuisses pour finalement la prendre contre le mur du bassin.

Incapable de bouger, elle ne pouvait que suivre son rythme. Et elle voyait dans ses yeux la même lueur. La même envie d'oublier et de se reconstruire ensemble.

Suigetsu lui fit atteindre le plaisir ultime avec ce regard blessé et vulnérable dont elle était le reflet.

Un jour, peut-être, ils n'éprouveraient plus de honte ou de culpabilité sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans ce repaire terrifiant.


End file.
